When It's Time To Leave Home
by sunnycouger
Summary: What happens when the aliens get a chance to go home in the future? Will they leave their lives on earth behind to go fight an unknown war, and will their human loved ones let them?
1. Introduction

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
Introduction  
  
Time: 21.00  
  
The jeep was standing deserted alone in the middle of the New Mexico desert. Almost a mile away stood its 4 young occupants staring at each other as though their world was going to end. In truth THEIR world is what awaited them..they had just received word that they could all go home. Suprisingly out of the four of them, Max Evans, Michael Guerin, Tess Harding and Isabel Evans-Whitman, not one of them looked even remotely happy..they all looked and felt drained as they all knew that they were expected to forget their human lives and return home to a planet they knew nothing about and to a species that they only faintly comprehended. The message had been mercifully brief but none the less effective or heartstopping. They had just over 20 hours to get ready and this was their only chance.. take it or leave it. The message had asked the "Royal Four" to come and also hinted that how could they not go when an entire planet was waiting on them. The silent question that resounded between the 4 of them was how could they leave? They were all human..this was their home..their lives.  
  
"Well...what do we do now?" asked a tearful and scared Isabel.  
  
"The only thing we can do...we go talk to them they have a right to decide or at least have a say in it...its their lives too that's being wrecked... we 'll each make our own minds up and if.. if we don't all decide the same we'll go our separate ways and pray that we can meet again...someday." Max's words were rational but his voice betrayed the anger and bitterness he felt about being dictated to by a planet that he had grown to despise over the years. He looked around and seen the faces of the others they were all the same empty faces dreading the future.  
  
"C'mon we better get home...I don't want to miss a second that I don't need to."  
  
The four figures quickly got back to the jeep and drove as fast as they could to the other 3 cars that they had left outside the town of Roswell while they drove to the desert. As they each left the jeep to get in their own car they had a quick glance at each other and quickly got in and drove of to their respective homes. As they each stopped the car they took a deep breath. One by one their hands found the door as they all wondered what they were going to do...  
  
TBC 


	2. Max and Liz: Going Down With The Ship

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
For disclaimer and other info see the introduction.  
  
PART 1: (MAX& LIZ) GOING DOWN WITH THE SHIP  
  
Time: 21.35  
  
Max opened the door quietly and got out of the jeep. He quickly walked towards the door to the house. As he grabbed the handle he took a deep breath and he opened the front door. Max seen her waiting on him and his breath caught in his throat again. Liz Parker-Evans was glowing and radiant. She had always been breathtaking to him but tonight with the wide smile across her face, the twilight highlighting her every curve and with her hands protectively stroking the bump on her stomach she was stunning. He wanted to savour the image for as long as possible before he broke her heart..he saw her looking at him quizzically before smiling and giving him a kiss. As she pulled away she saw his eyes were glazed and pained and she immediately thought the worst. Had anything happened? What was wrong? Max looked at her as she looked nervously on.  
  
"I...we..I mean the ship...the ship is coming for..for us..." he trailed of as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh." was all she could force out..."I take it..I take it you are all going? You all get up and leave and fulfil your destinies at last" she said with a hint of bitterness creeping in.  
  
"Can you tell me when? Or is that top secret...only for the "royal four" to be in on?" Her voice grew stronger and came out harsher than she meant. She was never this emotional but at 7 months pregnant her self-control was hard to enforce.  
  
"Tomorrow.." he looked at her and went over to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Don't!..don't touch me Max..You touch me and it'll hurt too much because then it won't just be a nightmare it'll be real..and..and I'll be left here and you won't be..and..and I'll have to raise the twins on my own..and I'll never be happy and ..and I..I really hate aliens..and your timing really stinks..." As she choked the last words out her defences fell and she began to cry uncontrollably. Max walked over to her and took her in his arms and began to comfort her as tears fell down his face as well. They stood there until the tears stopped and neither of them wanted to be the one to pull away from the others embrace; thinking that as long as time can't pass between them they can stay like that indefinitely. As Max reluctantly pulled away from her he looked at her and his heart broke again..  
  
She walked towards the window leaving him alone in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Liz?.. Come with me"  
  
She heard his voice say the words but she didn't believe that they are really coming from him, instead coming from her imagination. She turned around and looked at him..  
  
"Please Liz come with me...I can't leave you here on your own and I want to see my children. I love you too much and we have..we have suffered too much for this to be the end. I want you to come with me but if you can't then...then I'll stay here. I won't go without you because no matter what happens I need you beside me...I'm nothing without you.."  
  
She looked at him...his eyes begging her. She thought about what he was saying and what he was willing to sacrifice for her; as much as she wanted to she couldn't ask him to stay away from the one thing that he's searched for his entire life...it would kill a part of him. She couldn't let him stay, no matter what she wanted. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine what it would be like if she left. What would it be like without seeing her parents again? Without seeing her friends again. Without seeing the place she grew up again. Without seeing her planet again. What would it be like to live on a planet where you were only one of a kind and the others hated and feared you and your children? She'd feel like Max and the others were feeling now. Then she thought..what would it be like to never see Max again? To never hear his voice or feel his arms hold her and protect her. Suddenly her heart began to ache.. there was never any choice to be made. They couldn't live without each other it would be like cutting off each other's oxygen.. they'd never survive. As the thought filled her head she felt herself rushing to him just to feel the arms around her and she looked up at him. " Yes..I'll go with you...thank you..."  
  
He kissed her passionately before letting her go and saying "are you sure?" As she nodded her her head with a smile he hugged her tighter as he whispered "thank you.."  
  
"Do you think the others will go too?"  
  
"I.. I don't know. Michael has always needed it more than the rest of us. Iz just never wanted it at all and Tess..well she has grown out of wanting it. We..we um decided to make the choice separately that way there won't be any blame..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and he looked out the window of their home. Home that's what "here" was- home. Not somewhere a million miles away that he didn't know anything about..he was losing the one place that he would ever consider home. Every connection with being human was going to be severed for a place he didn't even want to be. Everything that associated him with earth would only be a memory. He wouldn't be able to look at the sky again with Liz in his arms, drive the jeep again to the reservoir to meet with his closest friends. He would never be able to visit his parent's graves again and beg their forgiveness for not trusting them soon enough and scream at himself because he couldn't save them when they needed it. Everything he was..everything he wanted was from earth..yet everything he was programmed for demanded that he left. The tears rolled down his face and he tried in vain to prevent the sob escaping his throat. Liz's arms tightened around his waist and she stood up and kissed him gently while silently telling him that they could handle anything together. They stood like that in silence each comforting the other silently until the phone rang. Liz gave Max's hand a reassuring squeeze as she left his side to pick up the phone. As she talked Max looked around and enquired about the caller. Liz looked at him and held out the handset.  
  
"Max...it's Isabel...she says they've decide..."  
  
TBC 


	3. Alex and Isabel: Wishing On A Fallen Sta...

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
For disclaimer and other info see the introduction.  
  
PART 2: {ISABEL & ALEX}: Wishing On A Falling Star  
  
Time: 21.30  
  
As Isabel shut the car door behind her and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do she heard his voice. His gentle singing could be heard from the car and she turned around to see him carefully walking the floor and singing to the dozing baby in his arms. His soothing voice grew louder as she walked towards the house and she realised that it was their song that he was singing: the song that they had their wedding dance to and the song she had fallen in love with him to.  
  
She paused at the door and sat on the step...she realised that it already hurt too much and she can't help but begin to cry. As she sat there with her head in her hands she felt the arm come round about her shoulders as he pulled her close to him and began to soothe her gently. As her tears eventually stopped he pulled her to her feet and guided her into the house. When he looked at her he realised.  
  
"The ships coming isn't it?" His words were more of a statement than a question because deep down he knew the answer, because deep down he had been dreading this moment for the past 8 years. As she nodded in silent reply, he squeezed his eyes shut as though his heart has been shredded and he runs his hand through his dark hair before he looks at her again.  
  
"So what's happening? Whe..."  
  
"Mommy, mommy! I waited up for you. I wanted to show you what I learned to do and daddy said I could...'cause I was so clever." the little girl with her daddy's dark hair and her mommy's beautiful face was smiling and bouncing with energy clearly desperate to show off to her mom.  
  
"Diane honey, mommy and daddy are tal..."Alex began to say  
  
"No! I want to see what she can do. C'mon babe and show me what you've learned"  
  
As the little girl began to recite her alphabet almost correctly both her parents' eyes fill with tears. Alex excused himself and walked outside to the cool night air whereas Isabel stayed and let the tears fall freely. As Diane finished her rendition Isabel ran over and wrapped her arms around her little girl.  
  
"That was so..so clever. I am so proud of you. Proud of you, your brother and your daddy. I love you all so much baby promise me you'll never forget that..never forget how much I love you..."  
  
"I love you too mommy...can I get ice cream tomorrow after kindergarten?"  
  
Isabel smiled as she lifted the girl up of the floor. "We'll see what happens...c'mon let's get you to bed..."  
  
Alex's head was held skyward...it was his and Isabel's "thing" to watch the stars. They had started when they were 16 and even then they had both seen the endless possibilities that the sky held. Now...looking up all he seen was a vacuous darkness ready to engulf the best part of him forever. The beauty..the desire he had always seen in the glistening sky would never be seen again..it would only be a constant reminder of what he had lost to it. He wanted to scream, shout and lash out. He wanted to run and destroy whatever was taking her away: he wanted to do so much...instead he punched the wall harder and harder until the pain in his broken hands masked the pain in his broken heart. As the pain shot through his fingers through the broken bones and the blood trickled down his fingers into a puddle by his feet he leaned against the wall and slid down and gave into his feeling and began to cry. As Isabel walked out of the door and looked for him she saw him on the ground holding his head. She saw his hands covered in blood and immediately went over to heal him as he looked directly in her eyes. Even before she had made the connection she felt the agony he was in trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Are you leaving us?"  
  
"I...I should go...they need us...the four of us.."  
  
"I need you...the kids need their mom..I know I'm being selfish and I'd try and understand if you wanted to go home because I love you Izzy...I always will no matter what galaxy your in...but I need you..."  
  
As he spoke the words Isabel made the connection and began to heal his hands when she was bombarded with flashes  
  
FLASH- Alex infatuated with her but feeling she was too above him at high school  
  
FLASH- Izzy at his doorstep asking for a kiss  
  
FLASH- Izzy breaking his heart in their junior year  
  
FLASH- Alex crying on Maria's shoulder  
  
FLASH- Alex comforting her after she knew her parents had been killed  
  
FLASH- Alex nervously picking out an engagement ring  
  
FLASH- Isabel walking down the aisle  
  
FLASH- Isabel telling him she was pregnant  
  
FLASH- Alex realising he was a father  
  
FLASH- stargazing in each other's arms  
  
FLASH- Realising she was leaving him..again  
  
As the flashes subsided she looked deeply into his face. His eyes were closed as willed himself to be strong enough to let her go.  
  
  
  
"Alex...I love you so much...I don't want to go..."  
  
His eyes snapped open "Then don't! Isabel...please... I know that you love the kids and me and I know that you feel torn just now between them and us. If deep down in your heart you want to leave I won't stand in your way and I'll make Diane and Phil understand when they're older why you couldn't stay. But...but I have to hear you say that you want it more than you want this here...more than you want me..."  
  
In that second a vision flashed from her own imagination: her children feeling abandoned and hating her and Alex, the devoted father and husband left alone his heart so badly damaged that he might never fix it again. She would never be happy again and neither would he, two hearts separated by galaxies yet never stopping yearning for the other until they both stopped beating. She looked at him again, they were still so young, only 25. She used to be so strong and self-reliant..he had worked so hard to persuade her that she should lean on someone..even if it wasn't him. It had happened almost overnight one day she just couldn't get him out her head and he looked at her and her knees turned to jelly and right then she had no defences against him. She could be an ice queen to anyone but him and she wished that it was anyone else that she was hurting...anyone but Alex...anyone but her soulmate. The thought of missing a single day of waking up in his arms hurt her...the thought of never seeing him again almost killed her. She looked hard into his dark eyes that although glazed over with tears were still strong, earnest and full of unwavering love. She'd made her mind up.  
  
"Alex...I love you and I can't leave you...I never want to leave you or our children. I'm..I'm not Valandra any more...I'm not a warrior. I just want to be me, Isabel Whitman, mother, wife and friend..I don't want something that takes that away from me...takes me away from you.. I love you too much to go..."  
  
As her tears fell down her face she felt his arms go around her pulling her close as he guided her mouth to his. As she melted into his gentle kiss she felt the tears subside as she realised she was where she was always destined to be.. in the arms of someone she couldn't live without and suddenly the pain vanished as the kiss turned more passionate.  
  
As she lay in his strong arms looking at the stars above him as he looked at her she sighed "I wonder what the others are doing? I wonder if they will give it all up?"  
  
"Maybe we should call them?" Alex suggested before he looked at her earnestly, "Isabel are you sure you want to stay here? You won't regret it in a few days?"  
  
"There's a lot of things I'll regret Alex but never this decision..never choosing you."  
  
She kissed him before gently standing and pulling him to his feet. "I'll go call Liz and Max and you better call Tess. Michael will probably need a bit more time..."  
  
"Do you think they'll go Iz?"  
  
"Honestly? I think Max and Michael will feel obligated but I don't know about Tess...she's so happy here. I'm going to lose one of them tonight anyway..."  
  
Her voice sounded weary as she walked in the house and picked up the receiver. Alex quickly looked in on the sleeping children and rushed back to Isabel. The voice on the other side of the phone was tired and emotional.  
  
"Hi Liz..are you both ok? Is Max there? It's just I..we have made our decision..." as Liz passed the phone to Max, Isabel gave Alex a weak smile as he walked past her and kissed her cheek towards the kitchen table. He picked up the cell phone and began to dial the number. As the phone rang 1,2,3 times the machine picked up. The laughing voices on the tape stab at him. They sound so happy and carefree..he knows that happy can't be used to describe them now. They're probably crying.  
  
"Hey...This is Kyle and Tess. We're sorry we can't come to the phone just now but we've been abducted by aliens. Once we eventually get returned home again we'll definitely call you back if you leave your details nnnnnnow!!!Hahaha..."  
  
It was an "in-joke", Michael and Max nearly collapsed when they heard it and gave them both a lecture on being irresponsible but they never changed it. It hurt Alex to think about all those times they had laughed together and joked and just been happy. He couldn't think about those the now..he had a job to do and he was going to do it for Isabel.  
  
"Hi Kyle..Hi Tess. It's just me..Alex. Its just Isabel has made her decision and she's staying. Give me a call when you get this ok? Whenever just call. Ok..good luck guys" with that he hung up the phone. Suddenly his heart began to pound..he had just remembered "Oh god Kyle...dammit!" he ran to the other room to see his wife. "Izzy..Kyle was going to do it tonight..."  
  
Isabel just stood as she realised what Alex meant "Oh god Alex..poor Kyle..and Tess"  
  
TBC 


	4. Kyle and Tess: To Make A Fresh Start or ...

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
For disclaimer and other info see the introduction…  
  
PART 3: {KYLE & TESS) TO MAKE A FRESH START OR SAY  
  
GOODBYE FOREVER?  
  
Time: 21.25  
  
As Tess stopped the car she sat in it nervously for a few minutes. "C'mon Tess you've been considered a cruel bitch by everyone at one point or another...try and find it now" The thoughts in her head made it almost impossible for her to compose herself before she seen him. He had the unenviable knack of getting under her skin and somehow he managed to get himself lodged there permanently over the past 7 years. She got out and walked to the apartment door, determined, she would just level with him...she would tell him the plan and she would remain composed no matter what. She had prepared for this moment her whole life. She wouldn't let his voice or his smile or the memories of his knee weaking kisses and caresses stop her from doing what she had to do. Leave. She opened the apartment door and she smelt cooking and heard him call from the kitchen as she walked in.  
  
"Hey babe! I thought I'd treat you to an expensive dinner but you were late so I'm afraid you are going to have to settle on home cooking..."  
  
She walked from the door and she seen the table set with a candle burning in the centre. There was a bunch of flowers sitting at her seat and she went over and picked them up. They were her favourites..daisies. He had always found it funny that she liked them rather than roses or lilies like most girls and had always insisted on buying her roses at valentines day because they were "a real flower and not a weed". Her heart began to throb as she picked the card out and she was surprised to see her hands tremble as her eyes began to well up. "To my only girl. I never show it enough but I do love you Tessie more than I can show with a few lousy words, dinner and a bunch of flowers. I'll love you Forever. Kyle" The tears fell and she quickly moved to wipe them away as she heard him come in the room.  
  
"Why don't you sit and pour us some wine..if we're a little drunk the meal might taste better" Kyle Valenti smirked his hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
"You like the flowers?"  
  
seeing her nod silently and the tears fall again he quickly took her hands in his.  
  
"Tessie..don't cry please. I know I don't treat you the way that Evans or Whitman treat Liz or Izzy but...I want today to be a new..."  
  
"The ship...the ship's coming Kyle. It's coming to take us away. I'm..i'm um..I have to go. We have no choice..they expect us all to go...to leave..here."  
  
Kyle looks at her trying to get his head around the words she has just said and make them register with his brain.  
  
"You're leaving here? You're leaving me?"  
  
He looks hard at her as she struggles not to cry and he is overcome with a surge of emotions; revulsion, surprise, anger and unbelievable pain. He drops her hands and takes a step back  
  
"You "have" to go huh? I guess it was an easy decision for you all since you didn't all actually have to make one right? I mean if I call Liz just now she'll tell me that Max is also going away to fulfil his destiny in another galaxy because he had no choice..because he "HAD" to go!!"  
  
he screamed his angry words soaked in pain that pierced her heart all the more.  
  
"Kyle. If you just let me..."  
  
"Jeez Tess, I thought we had all got beyond that shit. You know who you were meant to be with then isn't the same as who you were meant to be with now.."  
  
"This has nothing at all to do with destiny Kyle! I swear to you. I wouldn't be in love with Max if he was the only guy on this or any planet..you're the only guy I've ever really loved as Tess..as me not as some alien princess."  
  
"You know what's funny? I was taking tonight as a new start for us at a whole new level..with..with us together..."his voice starts to get quieter  
  
"Kyle..don't..."  
  
"and it turns out to be the end...guess we weren't "meant to be" after all huh?"  
  
He walks over to the table and sits on the seat before blowing out the candle. She walks over and sits opposite him and using her powers lights the candle again as she takes his hand and gently kisses it.  
  
"Kyle I want you to understand, I am not going because I want to. I am going because I have duty."  
  
"So you disappear into mid-air, leaving everything, leaving work, leaving Dad and leaving me because of "duty"?"  
  
"Yeah..it's not something I had planned you know! I never thought this would ever come up. I thought that things were over with now that we could all be normal again"  
  
"Like any of you were ever "normal" anyway.."  
  
she looks at him as he stares at his feet and tries to put on the "look on the brightside" voice to try and alleviate their pain.  
  
"You know in a lot of ways we are lucky. We don't have a lot of friends who will ask where I am, I have no family, we don't own a big house, and we don't have kids. The others are all married we're just..."  
  
"Fooling around?" his words were bitter and she immediately regretted the implication she had made.  
  
"You're so right Tess. I'm so glad we didn't have that little bit of paper or else this would have really hurt. So go have fun with your spaceship and remember the fun you had for the past 7 years...or better yet FORGET IT..it's not like we were in a real relationship!" he spat "I've gotta go and get some air!"  
  
He got up and grabbed the keys to his bike and walked towards the door. He turned as he stood in the doorway to look at her in the face:  
  
"have a nice night Tessie and be careful. I hope you meet a nice alien guy someday."  
  
She looked at him through her own tears and seen them run freely down his own face before he turned and ran down the hallway slamming the door behind him.  
  
She took a moment to realise what happened and to replay what had been said between them and she got up and ran to the window to see him speed of out of view. She was standing at the window when she realised that something was burning and she ran to the kitchen and turned of the heat to the meal that he had been preparing. Been preparing for them...for her. As she felt her eyes mist again she quickly wiped them away before grabbing her jacket and her car keys and heading for the door to go and find him. As she was opening the door the phone rang. She was going to ignore it when she heard Maria's voice on the machine. "Dammit!" she lifted the headset to hear her friends worried voice.  
  
"No Maria..he's not here. Don't worry he's probably off thinking about what's going to happen. Listen he'll be back soon he won't want to spend the time apart or arguing with you...what do you mean you haven't seen him all night? He didn't come home? Listen Maria I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm sure Michael will be home soon and he'll explain everything. Listen I've got to go...Kyle...what? No he didn't ask me anything why? What was he going to..oh god...Maria I've got to go..I need to speak to Kyle.. Good luck with Michael"  
  
not even letting Maria finish she hung up the phone and ran to the car wherein she began to speed away hoping that she could find him. "Please be there Kyle...please!"  
  
Kyle sat at the resevoir..he had been here so often over the past 8 years that in a weird way it felt almost comforting. It was from this place that the 8 of them had fought off would be alien attackers. They had foiled FBI plots, mounted rescue missions, forged friendships that would last forever, fallen in love and had their dreams shattered again and again. It was here that they had trained physically and mentally, it was here that Isabel had collapsed in Alex's arms when she sensed her parent's death...and it was here that he finally told Tess that he loved her. Now..it was here that he could cry and no one would hear him. He reached inside his pocket and took out the box that was nestled there. He fingered the velvety material gently. He was never usually a really romantic guy but he had really tried hard to make it special for her and had planned it to perfection..her perfect night. There was going to be dinner, they would go outside and dance by the shimmering starlight and then he'd do it- change their lives. He had even got her the flowers that she liked even though he preferred to give her roses. But...it was all too late.  
  
"Too late, too late..dammit Kyle! You left it too late..."  
  
"Left what too late?" he didn't even here the car approaching because he had been so deep in thought but the gentle voice behind him didn't startle him..he knew deep down that she would find him.  
  
"Go home Tess...you aren't making this any easier..on either of us."  
  
"What did you leave too late Kyle? Please..tell me."  
  
"Showing you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and need you in my life" he stands up and faces her "maybe if I had showed it more it would be harder for you to leave me..too late now."  
  
He turns back round to face the resevoir leaving Tess staring at his back as he takes a hand and quickly wipes the tears that had formed away before she see them.  
  
"Kyle..I know how much you love me because you show me with little things everyday that aren't obvious but they are to me..I love you too." she carefully says each word as she wills her voice not to crack and betray the emotions she's feeling.  
  
"Just not enough to stay. Forget it Tess..just...forget it..."  
  
he takes the box and throws it in the reservoir before turning around to walk to his bike. Her heart begins to ache as she realises that this is goodbye and she will never see him again and she instinctively calls out to him.  
  
"Kyle..don't go..I mean..come with me."  
  
He stops and looks at her.."What did you say? "come with you?"  
  
"Yes come with me when I go. I can't stay here no matter how much I want to. I've always needed to know what I am...who I am."  
  
"Tess..we have family here..my dad.."  
  
"That's all we've got..just your dad and he has Amy so he will miss us but he won't be alone like we will if we're apart. The others will stay together probably either here or..or not. I don't care about anyone else..I want us to be together. I want us to have a family but I can't stay here." her voice was firm but urgent and loving. He took a moment to decide what to do before he started to speak.  
  
"Do you know that all I wanted was a real family. I wanted us to have a real family..like Alex. I never thought of him much before I knew about you guys..he was always Liz's friend who wasn't Maria you know? But now..I don't think there's a person I admire more. He is so happy with Izzy and the kids. You know he gave up an opportunity to go work in LA and make piles of money? A guy had heard him on a tape that one of the other band members had sent in and he contacted Alex about signing him up. Iz didn't even know and..instead of signing he dragged Max and me around jewellers looking for an engagement ring for Isabel and took up his job at the school. She never knew what he gave up so that she could stay here and so they'd still be together. I always wondered if the situations were reversed would she give her dreams for him? I guess I'll find out tonight. That's always been how I've measured love by since then. Willing to sacrifice your dreams...I'm not willing to sacrifice you. So..I guess..I guess if you won't stay then I'll have to go..right?"  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Thank you..so much.."  
  
"I want you to promise me something first before we decide this..'cause its a long trip back if we forget something ok?"  
  
For the first time since she heard the message her heart begins to beat regularly and she begins to smile as she nods her head. He looks at her intently. Her small frame wrapped in darkness with the moonlight bouncing off her golden curls. Her ocean blue eyes glisten as he speaks and she bites her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Ok here's the deal. I need you to promise me that someday we'll come back and show my dad his grandkids..and that you won't dump me for some regular alien once we're up there a few weeks...I don't think my fragile human pride could handle being dumped for an alien twice."  
  
She smiles broadly as she answers:  
  
"You know Buddha boy that is technically 2 promises? I promise you that we can come home someday. Can I get back to you on the "alien" thing? No? Ok then I promise that as well..we have to protect that "fragile human pride" of yours. So are we going? Please say yes!"  
  
As she looks at him she recognises the slight tugs at the corners of his mouth and the playful glint in his eye..and her heart begins to leap with happiness and she smiles.  
  
"Not so fast. Not that I don't trust you on the whole dumping thing Tess but I'd like to take out a little insurance policy..come here."  
  
As she walks forward he stands in front of her and gently kisses her before dropping to one knee.  
  
"Tess Harding..I love you! Will you marry me?"  
  
She looks at him with tears streaming down her face...she thought that's what Maria was talking about but she thought he had scrapped the idea after everything that had happened. His eyes were begging and his fingers were trembling and she had never loved him as much as she did when she looked at him then. She held his face up after his gaze fell to the ground and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"I will never be more honoured. Yes Kyle Valenti I will marry you. Thank you..." She felt his lips press gently on her own and lost all conscious thought patterns until he pulled away and shyly looked away.  
  
"I had a ring for you Tess. I was going to ask you tonight anyway..but I threw it in the damn reservoir. I'm sorry.."  
  
"I don't care about a stupid ring..I care about us. I care that we will be together always no matter what planet we're on. I care about you..I love you."  
  
"C'mon...we better go tell my dad that we're leaving and getting married..whats the odds on getting a priest to do it tonight?" He took her hand and took her to the car.  
  
"What about your bike?"  
  
"Yeah…I guess I'll have to get dad to pick it up and keep it for when we get back."  
  
He begins to smile and lets out a low chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You do realise that this is the ultimate "how the other half lives" don't you? Technically in 24 hours I'm going to be the "alien" in the relationship."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Me? Nah…I know that you have a mean right hook…you'll protect me. Right?"  
  
"Maybe. So "alien" Buddha boy..no regrets?"  
  
"No. Ask me in 6 months and I don't know but just now…it feels right."  
  
They get in the car and she begins to drive off when she quietly says.  
  
"I hope the others are as happy as I am…I wonder what they are doing?"  
  
"We can call them from my dad's and see…I'm sure they will all be fine"  
  
"Yeah…I'm sure they are all fine."  
  
She said before silently adding I hope Michael finally got around to going home. She deserves to know! 


	5. Michael and Maria: Don't Say You Love Me...

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
For disclaimer and other info see the introduction…  
  
PART 4: (MICHAEL & MARIA) DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME...  
  
21.25  
  
He meant to open the car door and get out. He wanted to go in the house and take her in his arms and drive off with her someplace far away from Roswell, New Mexico. He nearly got out the car to go and tell her everything that had happened and was going to happen in the next 24 hours and then take her in his arms and tell her not to worry..that he would fix things. Instead..Michael Guerin did what he always did when things got hard emotionally. He ran. He started the car engine and took a quick look at the door before driving off down the road. He couldn't deal with this just now; he needed to think about things, what he was going to do. He needed to be alone so that he could think. He needed to be far away from anything that made him want to stay here..he needed to be away from the one thing that mattered more than the world to him...he needed to be away from her...  
  
Maria Guerin had thought she had heard the car. He was supposed to pick her up from work at the school and hadn't showed so even though she was really mad at him she was also a little worried. Michael done a lot of stupid things but he would never have left her stranded unless there was something wrong. She opened the front door, ready to let rip at him when she seen the car drive off down the road. He had gone away again? As she stood there watching it disappear she began to wonder what was going on. Why would he just drive away without coming in the house? Then her lips began to smile and she let out a soft laugh. "Why Michael Guerin..you aren't trying to butter me up with a surprise take-away meal or cinema tickets are you?" She smiled fully. This was typical Michael and it wouldn't be the first time that he would come home and have to face the "wrath of Maria". When he knew that he was going to get a stroppy wife when he went home he always done something to make it that little bit harder for her to be angry at him. He would turn rocks into little glass figures, do a quick sketch in the car and give it to her when he got in, or he would take home food and a "chick- flick" for them to watch together. It was a sort of penance for him to try and remind him not to screw her about..and the thing that Maria loved most is that he always done it off his own bat. She never gave him any ideas and she always loved them all. She smiled happily as she walked in the door and silently asked herself how easy should she let the apology be? He'll be back soon she thought and she began to skip to the bedroom to get changed.  
  
He had driven for a while before he stopped the car. It was obvious he would end up here. In the desert, at the reservoir. It was like home to him. He walks up and down the sandy earth throwing rocks at the car that is parked 100 yards away knowing that he won't hit it…it just helps to have a target. The reservoir…they had all spent so much time here over the years. It was one of the few places where he felt completely relaxed and safe. There was home, the Evans', the Whitman's and the Valenti residences and here. "And anywhere that Maria is don't forget." He silently added. How could he tell her? How could he hurt her again? He let out a loud scream at the sky as he felt the energy build in him. He directed the pulses through his hands and directed the energy at a group of rocks that instantaneously turned to dust.  
  
"Nice Michael, at least you had a practice shot before you do it to her…break her heart to pieces..turn it to dust." He walked over to the mounds of dust and scattered them with a kick as he quietly tormented himself over what he was going to have to do. This wasn't doing him any good he realised, he had been out here for nearly an hour and he was just putting off the inevitable. He began to walk towards the car, even if he didn't go home right away he still had to think and he couldn't do that here. There were too many memories that haunted him. As he got near the car he heard the bike come to a stop and he turned and looked around. The rider got off and stared at him through tear stained eyes. They had always had an volatile friendship and they had many off these stare-outs over the years and Michael had never been the first to turn away, but seeing the pain and the anger reflecting through his brown eyes Michael felt ashamed for what they were doing. He turned away and got in the car. They had caused so much hurt to these people that had given them everything. He had caused so much hurt. He began to drive away. He had a final look in the rear-view mirror at Kyle, who had now sat down at the reservoir and was holding his head in his hands and his eyes began to water. They didn't deserve this..they didn't deserve the pain that they were feeling now. None of them did.  
  
It had been more than an hour since he had drove of. She was getting worried he never spent all day out without at least calling her. She didn't expect him to report in every 15 minutes but he hadn't been home all day. She tried to get rid of the uneasy feeling that she had by pretending that she didn't care. But she did. She walked to the phone and began to dial the Evans' number. Max would know where he was; she listened in the handset and heard the busy tone so she hung up.  
  
"Fine, Lets see..Izzy" again after she dialled the number she got the busy tone,  
  
"Stupid brother and sister always talking to each other..Oook third time lucky. Please be in Tess"  
  
she said to the phone receiver. She got the answer machine and began to talk into it when Tess picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Tess, It's just me. I don't suppose Michael is there is he? What do you mean "thinking about things" and "time apart"? What's going on? He hasn't been home all day and if you know where he is tell me. What do you mean you have to go? You can't start to tell me something and then disappear. Fine, "Michael will tell me". Ohhh…anyway I take it you and Kyle had a talk? Did he ask you? Oh, he didn't, I have no idea he just said he had to talk to you about something. What? Tess, no tell me what's.."  
  
Tess hangs up the phone leaving Maria talking into the empty handset "..going on with you guys…"  
  
She hung up the phone and stared outside at the road where she swore she saw Tess speed past. Her uneasy feeling began to grow and her anger disappeared. She didn't care about yelling at him, she just needed him here with her. She needed him to tell her that everything was going to be ok and that she didn't need to worry. She needed him.  
  
"Please Michael…where are you?"  
  
He had been driving back into town when he saw the other car driving towards him. Speeding towards him to be exact. He knew who it was that was in the car; he could sense her emotions as she drove past him, not even seeing him. He sped up the car, it was late and there was no traffic on the road and when he had to concentrate on the road he didn't have to think. He didn't have to imagine her reaction. He hit the breaks and got out the car and began to kick at the tyres. He again began to shout at the tyres of the car as he sat against the car as his strength began to fade. He had to compose himself so that he could be strong for her, so that he could be strong enough to leave her.  
  
She was staring at the TV screen while not seeing anything. She was still going over what Tess had said to her inadvertently. She went over to the phone and picked it up. She'd get a straight answer one way or another from someone. The number began to ring and a weary voice picked it up.  
  
"Liz, is Michael there? No? Ok, listen did Max come home? Can I speak to him? Thanks. Max. Where's Michael? No, he didn't come home why the hell do you think I'm phoning around the flippin' town? What the hell happened? Max, please tell me…I need to know. What's going on? Oh."  
  
Her voice became quiet.  
  
"When? How's Liz? She is..that's..that's really great. I'm..I'm really happy for you..thanks for telling me. No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I gotta go..bye"  
  
the tears that had begun in the middle of her conversation emerged as full strength sobs as she dropped the phone receiver. They were leaving. As she replaced the receiver the phone rang again and she quickly took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself before she answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh..hi Alex. What's going on with you?"  
  
The tears began to silently stream down her face as she talked to Alex. Her world was falling apart around her and for once, she had no power to stop it.  
  
It had been a long drive back but he had finally made it. He looked in the window to see if he could see any movement. He looked at his watch..it was after midnight. Maybe she was in bed. It wasn't like her not to be storming about after he was late. It was too quiet in there. He got out the car and opened the door to the house. As he walked in the house he realised how quiet it was, he had a quick look around and noticed that the phone was off the hook and that there was a shattered cup lying beside the wall, with the coffee dripping down the wall where it had impacted. His heartbeat began to get rapid, what had happened?  
  
"Maria, are you here, are you in bed?"  
  
when there was no reply he began to look in the bedrooms. She wasn't there. He ran down to the kitchen and seen the patio door open. He took a deep breath and released it when he seen her lying on the grass staring at the sky. This wasn't like her, when she was angry she yelled at him and attempted to lock him out the house. She never did this. He walked towards her cautiously.  
  
"Maria? Are you ok?"  
  
Again she didn't reply and she continued looking up at the sky, willing herself not to cry. As he walked out the door he saw them, the suitcases.  
  
"Maria, what's this about?"  
  
He said indicating the suitcases. She sat up and turned to look at him. She hid her pain and smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have enough time to pack so I figured I may as well make myself useful. Of course I don't know if you will need them but..it's always better to be prepared right?"  
  
Her voice let in a trace of sarcasm and pain at the end and he knew that she knew.  
  
"You heard then?"  
  
she nodded before standing up and walking towards him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take your pick, which alien do you think blabbed first? See, it wasn't a universal decision to run off and hide your head in the sand and pretend that we are 16 where you can toss me aside when you feel like it. It's supposed to be different now."  
  
"It is different…"  
  
"Then stay!"  
  
"I can't stay..I have to go. They need us."  
  
"Well I hope they don't need Izzy 'cause she's staying.."  
  
"Isabel's not going?"  
  
"Will you let me come?"  
  
He looked at her, her eyes red and bloodshot from the tears she'd been crying looking both desperate and determined into his own eyes as she spoke. Here it was, the heartbreaker.  
  
"No, you can't come"  
  
"Max is taking Liz with him…"  
  
She looked at his eyes, they were pained but also determined. He didn't want her to go with him.  
  
"I'm not Max. I won't risk your life someplace that I don't know is safe."  
  
She turned and walked away so that he wouldn't see the tears that was falling.  
  
"I guess that this has nothing to do with the fact that we don't have children, you know Max taking Liz when she's pregnant, and Izzy staying with the kids."  
  
She turns to look at him  
  
"would it have changed your mind? Because if that's all it is then I guess I can tell you that I already spoke to Isabel about trying to heal the dam…"  
  
"This has nothing to do with the fact that we can't have children..and Isabel will not mess with your body. It's too dangerous..I'm keeping you safe because I love you."  
  
He takes giant strides over to where she is standing and takes her in is arms as she begins to sob.  
  
"It's only because I love you. I promise I'll come back but you have to believe in me. I do love you."  
  
She looked up at him as his own tears fell down her face.  
  
"Please let me come..I don't want to be alone again."  
  
He pulled back from her and summoned all his strength to say the words that was going to kill her.  
  
"No Maria, I don't want you to go."  
  
Her heart broke in that moment, he felt it as she looked at him. He forced himself to look at her as she pulled away from him.  
  
"I think you should leave Michael. Please go."  
  
He reached out for her as she yelled at him  
  
"Just Go!!"  
  
He saw that he was hurting her more by staying and although it killed him to do it he walked towards the door. She turned her back to him as he said one last time.  
  
"I will come back for you Maria, I promise you. I love you too much to leave you forever."  
  
With that he walked through the door and out through the front door before walking down the street away from her…away from his heart. And the tears fell down his face as he remembered her heart breaking in front of him. Maria stood in the garden listening to the door close, once she was sure that he was out of the house she couldn't stop the tears coming as her strength disappeared and she collapsed in a heap on the grass. She was alone again, he had left her again because he had loved her.  
  
TBC 


	6. Epilogue

When It's Time To Leave Home...  
  
For disclaimer and other info see the introduction…  
  
1 EPILOGUE  
  
22.15. The next day.  
  
It was time. Time for relationships that had been built over the years to be broken apart as quickly as it takes to say goodbye, it was time for them to change, time for them to say everything that needed to be said. It was nearly time to leave.  
  
There were 8 people out in the desert waiting for the inevitable: 3 couples, 1 father and 1 lost and lonely soul. It had been a day since everything had happened and although they all had had to say goodbye to their families and come up with haphazard excuses about why they were leaving so suddenly. The Valenti's didn't have to worry on than account; the benefits of having a family that knew everything. The Parker's, on the other hand, knew nothing so Liz Parker-Evans was taking full advantage of the internet age; she was getting Isabel and Alex to send periodic e-mails from "her" to her family letting them know how well she was doing in "South America" with Max. Michael observed the group in front of him, Max was hugging Isabel while Alex was comforting both Liz and Tess in a hug while Kyle stood next to them looking dazed. He looked on at the group in front of them. They had all decided to stay together. He was going to be the only one up there alone. He walked away from them to try and clear his head. He had to think straight. He was going into war and no matter what his heart was telling him and how much it hurt, it wasn't safe for her up there. He wouldn't put her in danger no matter how much it killed him. He never heard the footsteps come up behind him and it was only when the voice spoke behind him that he realised anyone had noticed he was missing.  
  
"Well, it's been some day hasn't it? You're going alone?" Michael couldn't raise the energy to actually say anything and just nodded his head.  
  
"She didn't take it well I guess, she's like her mother that way. Do you think she'll come?" again no vocal response just a shrug of the shoulders as he walked a few paces away from the man who had come up to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. Jim Valenti knew the pain of being left alone and he knew the pain the young man in front of him was feeling because in a strange way they were similar. They had both a strong sense of duty that often over-ruled their emotions. They were both drawn to the fiery personalities of the De Luca women who could break their hearts with a mere look and who, no matter their good intentions they kept hurting despite doing it with the best intentions. He walked up to the younger man and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You could call her you know? Just to tell her everything. It might make you feel better." He turned to look at the man in front of him, his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling and Jim knew that just talking with her would not help. He needed to hold her, but of course then he would never be able to leave her. After a few minutes in silence Michael turned to him.  
  
"When Kyle's mom left you both..how did you feel? Did you hate her?"  
  
He didn't know how to answer that, he knew that he wanted to get an indication of the feelings Maria had for him just now, but it was a totally different circumstance. He had hated her at first, but only at first then he understood why she had to leave him. He had just never forgiven her for abandoning their child.  
  
"Michael, I accepted her decision to leave me. I ever made it easy for her to stay, at the time I was chasing shadows and not being a good husband or father. You, on the other hand, have been a good husband. You are trying to protect your wife and although it hurts I know that she will NEVER hate you. NEVER!" He looks to see the reaction of his words on the man beside him and is shocked when he turns and begins to cry.  
  
"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me…and I already need her so badly to be here.." He has never seen this strong young man as emotional before and he realises that it must be killing him. He doesn't know what to do to ease his pain so he does the only thing he knows; he takes Michael in his arms and lets him cry openly.  
  
She had seen the scenes in front of her unfold and she wanted to run over to him and comfort him but she couldn't bring herself to. If she said goodbye just now it would mean that he was going to go. Instead of walking over to the two men she went over to the group.  
  
"Thanks for coming Maria, it'll mean a lot to him."  
  
"Well Max, if I didn't come I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my favourite people. From and not from this world. You guys all sure you aren't going to stay? Things aren't going to be the same without you all. Even my stupid brothers leaving me."  
  
"Hey look on the bright side Maria, you've still got me…and Isabel. We're staying."  
  
"I know Alex, it's just..it's just.." she begins to cry and Liz and Kyle both take her to the side and begin to comfort her. Alex sees Max looking at Isabel and knows that the two of them need to talk. He grabs Tess's arm  
  
"C'mon lets go and get Michael and Valenti. It's nearly time. They walk off leaving the siblings together.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well. You're leaving then?"  
  
"Yeah. You're staying then?"  
  
"Yeah. Max…" they begin to hug each other.  
  
"I know Isabel, I know. I wish I was staying with you..but.."  
  
"You have to go. I can't go..I'm going to miss you so much Max.."  
  
"Me too Iz, but I'll be back. I want to see my niece and nephew grow up.."  
  
"You will come back?"  
  
"Try and stop me.."  
  
"I love you Max, so be careful and look after my sister in law. I want to see our kids play together.."  
  
"I will..and you look out for our humans..we'll need them when we get back."  
  
"Consider it done. So this isn't goodbye?"  
  
"Not even close" he begins to smile as he wipes her tears away as he signals Alex over towards them. Seeing Alex wrap a protective arm around her he knows that she will be fine. He'll look after her. He looks around the area. The Valenti father and son are saying goodbye while Liz and Tess are talking to each other. He looks at Michael, as he stands awkwardly on his own. Maria is walking over to him as the wind begins to pick up around about them. They don't have much time, the ships nearly here.  
  
"Well, it looks like I've only got a minute to say this spaceboy so listen up."  
  
His heart begins to beat faster than it had in 24 hours..she didn't hate him.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't hurt that you don't need me with you.."  
  
"I never said I didn't need you Maria.."  
  
"Whatever..let me finish. You made me a promise and I expect you to keep it ok? Don't go up there and get yourself killed and leave me here a widow. You promised me you'll come back and you better do it."  
  
"I promise you Maria, if I have to move heaven and earth I will be back for you! I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spaceboy. I'm going too miss you so much.."  
  
"Me too.." at that point they wrapped their arms around each other as their tears mingled with each other as the wind got stronger. Hearing Max shout that it was time friends bade goodbye to friends and families said goodbye to each other. Michael kissed Maria passionately as his heart began to ache. The ship appeared and came close to landing. He reluctantly pulled away to see his feelings showing in her face as her tears streamed down. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear that he would be back for her and that he loved her before walking away. As he began to walk away to join the others she ran to him and thrust something in his hand before miming "I love you" to him and blowing him a kiss through her tears. He smiled weakly at her and ran off to the others before he changed his mind. He saw Isabel, Alex and Sheriff Valenti walk over beside her as she watched him leave. Isabel and Valenti were both crying as they lost their families while Alex was supporting the 3 of them. In a flash they were gone and they were leaving.  
  
As they all got their bearings on the ship Michael looked down at the package that had been thrusted into is hand. He tore the paper off and looked down. Maria's name necklace that she always wore was lying there alongside one of her aromatherapy oils and a photo of the two of them. The note fell to the floor and he picked it up and read it.  
  
"Hey Michael, this is just to help you remember your promise to come home to me and not forget me. I love you more than I thought was possible even tough you left me stranded at work yesterday. You owe me for that one Guerin! Get back here and keep your promise. I'll be waiting. Love Maria. PS tell the others that I expect to see them back here too ok? And be safe. I love you" He felt the gentle touch on his arm to see Liz and Kyle standing next to him. She never said a word but gently leaned over to read the note as Kyle put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Michael and enquired "Maria?" who gave a smile. She had given him a goal away with him. To make it home soon. To make it up to her for leaving her alone. He would do his sentence here along with Max, Liz, Kyle and Tess and then, they would all head for their real home. Back in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
Well, what do you think? Like/love/loathe the series let me know at sunnycouger@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
